


Distraction

by Mistyshadows



Series: Illness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, i am actually starting to like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyshadows/pseuds/Mistyshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has ADHD and anxiety, and notorious bully Draco Malfoy is her partner in Potions class. When she makes a mistake, how will he react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sound of Hearts Beating

You listen to everything around you. Its distracting how many conversations are going on.

"Ron, you're stirring the wrong way-" Harry Potter says at the table in front of you, trying to take the stirring spoon away from his red-haired best friend.

"Its okay, Neville. Just add a bit more dittany-" says Hermione, patting her partner on the back.

"Why is mine on fire?" asks Seamus, raising his hand.

"(Y/n)?" says your partner, startling you from the other students conversations. You turn and look into glaring pale blue eyes. Fear pricks at you. You hate being yelled at, but especially by your potions partner.

"Sorry, Draco." you murmur, nodding and picking up the pipette and adding three drops of bettle juice.

"Your incompetence will not cost me another grade, (y/n)." Draco growls.

"I'm sorry." you say quietly, feeling tears well up in your eyes.

He seems to notice and he takes a deep breath. His eyes soften and his voice lowers as he says, "Just focus on the task." He pauses then adds, "Please."

You nod quickly and pick up the textbook with shaking hands.

"No, wait."

You glance at Draco, and shake your head, wondering if he's about to lecture you again and feeling slightly ill. "I can do it. I won't fail us."

"(Y/n)," he says. "Its fine. I didn't mean what I said. You're not incompetent. You're very smart, you just need to focus." He takes the book from you and sets it on the table. "Are you okay?"

You nod, but he doesn't look convinced. "Professor? (Y/n) looks sick."

"No-" you begin to protest but Snape is already standing above you.

"Hmm. Miss (y/l/n), do you need to see Madame Promfey?" he asks, uncharacteristically kind sounding.

"No, I'm okay." you mumble. You don't want to be babied just because of your anxiety.

The Professor studies you for a moment then turns to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, escort Miss (y/l/n) to the infirmary." He looks at you again and asks quietly, "Did you receive your medications this morning?"

You sigh and shake your head. You were in such a rush this morning you didn't have time.

"Take her to Madame Promfey right away." Snape instructs Draco before walking away.

"I can-" you say, standing.

"You're not going alone." Draco interrupts, following you.

"But its-"

"Its not fine."

"Can you-"

"Stop knowing what you're going to say?" Draco smirks opening the door and gesturing you through. "No can do."

You blow your hair out of your eyes, frustrated. He won't even let you talk on your own. As usual.

"(Y/n), I didn't mean what I said." he says when the door is closed behind the two of you.

"I know, Draco." you sigh. "You already said that."

"I know." he smiles. "I just wanted you to be sure."

"Draco, are you sure YOU'RE feeling okay?" you giggle.

He stops in the middle of the hallway, mouth open.

"What? Did that offend you?" You cover your mouth. "I'm sorry."

"N-no." he gives you a half-smile, seeming to be able to function again. "I've never heard you laugh before."

"Oh."

"I like it."

" 'Kay." you mutter, suddenly shy.

"Why haven't I heard you laugh before?"

You shrug.

"I'd like to hear it more often, if that's okay." Draco says, bumping you with his side.

"Why?"

"Because you have a nice laugh, and I rarely ever see you smile and I like to see you happy." he says. "You're beautiful but you never let anyone see that."

You don't stop walking, but your mind is going a thousand kilometers an hour. Did he call you beautiful?

"I- Dra- uh…" you stutter, trying to think of a response.

Draco stares at you for a minute, still smiling.

Finally you give up trying to say anything. What is the point? Whatever you would've ended up saying would be embarrassing.

"You know, I'd really like it if you'd come to Hogsmead with me this weekend, if you want." Draco says, rubbing the back of his neck as he walks slowly beside you.

You lose the ability to breathe. Then you remember one Slytherin in particular who would like nothing more than to rip your throat out as it is, and only for being Draco's potions partner. "What about Pansy?"

The look of confusion crosses his face. "What about her?"

"She, uh," You turn scarlet. "has a thing for you."

" _Riiiiight_. Forgot about that." He sighs. "Well, Parkinson can deal with it. She's not my girlfriend, and never will be. Anyway, I dislike her almost as much as Weasley."

"But she's pretty." you argue. You don't know why you're trying to help her.

"She's not you, (y/n)."

You begin to stutter out another protest, but once again your words fail you and you become silent.

"So, what'll it be?" Draco asks after a particularly long staircase. How far away is the damn infirmary?

"What?"

"Hogsmead? Will you go with me or not?" he chuckles, stopping and leaning against a wall.

You bite your lip, thinking. You've liked Draco for a long time, but have never gotten the courage to say anything. He was popular, gorgeous, liked. You were shy, hidden away from everyone. He hadn't known you even existed until you were partnered with him, even though you were in his House.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Today's the day of the Hogsmeade trip. You're excited, but also very nervous at the same time. You feel jumpy, but happy, which confuses you and makes you shake. Its all so very exhausting.  
  
"Oh my god, (y/n). Just pick something out already and let's go." complains your room mate, Pansy Parkinson, glaring daggers at you. You haven't told anyone about Draco asking you to Hogsmeade with him but some how the entirety of Slytherin House knows, including Pansy.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. Just another minute." you stammer, trying to decide if you want to wear the dark blue sweater that everyone says looks good on you or the black one that you feel more comfortable in.  
  
"We leave in, like, ten minutes. Hurry up, or I won't bother waiting for you." she snarls, already dressed. She looks amazing, with a simple black knee-length dress over leggings and a black sweater.  
  
"I-I know. I'm sorry." you apologize again, tears welling up, and you curse your sensitivity.  
  
Pansy huffs and rolls her eyes. "I ought to leave you in here by yourself. Maybe then you'll get dressed faster."  
  
You quickly pull on the blue sweater over your shirt and say, "Okay. Let's go."  
  
She growls, "Finally," and throws the door open, stalking through it.  
  
You follow her down to the common room where everyone else was already waiting.  
  
"Is that everyone?" calls Slytherin's Head Boy, looking around. "Yes? Okay, lets go then."  
  
"Hey."  
  
You turn to see Draco standing behind you, Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him.  
  
"Hello, boys." you say, already feeling a slight bit intimidated at the sight of Draco's 'friends.'  
  
Draco shoots Goyle a half-glare. "Did I not say to not wait for me? Go on, you two."  
  
They two look a bit confused, but then they shuffle past and leave you and Draco behind. After a moment, you and Draco follow, keeping a slight distance between yourselves and the rest of Slytherin.  
  
Draco clears his throat, turning red. "You look good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The awkwardness is palpable. You resist the urge to let your gaze wander, and although its very difficult, you manage to keep your focus.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Draco asks.  
  
In all actuality, no, you didn't sleep well. You often don't, but last night, you were so excited you could barely breathe, much less sleep. That would be too much to say,so you lie. "Yeah, I slept fine. How about you?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Draco shrugs. "I was awake half the night. I kept thinking about actually being able to spend time with you."  
  
Oh!  
  
You turn scarlet and cough out a small, "That's sweet."  
  
Draco grins. "You're cute when you're embarrassed." Then he pauses. "You're cute all the time."  
  
Dear God, is he trying to kill you with kindness or something? This seems almost a bit much, but then again, no boy has ever asked you to Hogsmeade before, so you suppose it could be normal.  
  
Draco rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry."  
  
You look at him. "What for?"  
  
"I'm being unbearable again, aren't I?"  
  
"No, no. I'm just… not used to this sort of thing, I suppose."  
  
"If I get to be too much, tell me. I don't want to scare you off."  
  
You manage a smile, shaking your head. "You're fine."  
  
The two of you talk the entire way, and you don't stop talking as you walk through Hogsmeade, flitting through shop after shop. Eventually, you follow him up to the Shrieking Shack. You're slightly scared, but you decide nothing can hurt you as long as you stay beyond the barrier. Its there for a reason right?  
  
"Can I ask a personal question?" Draco asks as you regard the shack with narrowed eyes.  
  
You nod, hesitant. What does he want to know? "I guess, yeah."  
  
He nods once, unable to meet your eyes. "Why do you let everyone walk all over you?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Why do you let everyone walk all over you?" Then he continues, "Everyone just uses you, and you let them. Pansy bullies you, you say nothing. Blaise wants to copy your transfiguration essay? Its in his hand. You don't stand up to people."  
  
You're too shocked to say anything. Does he really think that?  
  
"I didn't say that to upset you." Draco says, voice soft. "I just hate to you see you get hurt." He kicks a rock down the hill. "Damn it."  
  
"We should- we should get back. Its almost dark, and we'll be leaving soon." you stutter, shivering. You honestly can't tell if your constant shaking is due to the cold or your anxiety. Either way, Draco notices and nods.  
  
"Fine." he sighs, disappointed. "I just- I'm sorry. I was hoping- nevermind." There is a slight quaver to his voice that you barely catch, but its there.  
  
He walks you back to the group in silence. He says goodnight at the dormitory entrance, and goes to bed without another word. You stumble to the closest chair to the fire and try not to cry as you fall asleep in the now empty common room.


	3. Draco vs Pansy

Someone keeps throwing little bits of parchment at you during Astronomy. Someone has written horrible things on them, things like "slut," and "whore," and even "he will never love you." That someone is Pansy Parkinson, and she glares at you the entire class time.

Earlier, you had promised yourself that you won't cry until you are safe in your bed, but leaving the classroom, you don't know if you can wait.

You had found a quiet corridor a few days ago, and you have decided it to be your little safe-haven. You let it all out: the stress, the disappointment, the regret. Your difficult classes that keep you up all night, studying; your date with Draco that ended so horribly; every moment you could have said what was really on your mind, but never did. Somehow, you don't seem to be running out of reasons to cry.

A shuffle at the end of the hallway startles you. How long have you been here? You quickly wipe your eyes, and hide your face in a book. The footsteps get louder, then stop right in front of you.

"(Y/n)?"

Oh, God. Its Draco.

"Hey, Draco," you say without looking up. Can he hear the waver in your voice? You hope not. "What's up?"

"Please look at me."

Slowly, you bring your eyes to meet his. He looks like he hasn't slept for days; dark crescents underline his eyes, and he appears to have tears in his eyes as well. Your eyes dart back to the book.

"Where have you been? You missed Potions," Draco says, sitting beside you. You can feel his robes brush against yours, the soft whispers of the fabric mingling with his voice. "Even when you are there, you seem a million kilometers away. What's going on with you?"

"I just wanted some privacy for a bit, but I guess that was too much to hope for," you say sharply, putting your book in your bag, avoiding his eyes. You don't know why you feel so helpless. Its like its not even you speaking.

"(Y/n), if this is about the Hogsmeade trip, I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you." You can feel the sting of fresh tears as you turn away. Draco is quiet for a moment, but that changes in an instant. "(Y/n), stop shutting me out!"

"Just leave me alone, Draco!" you shout, a sob escaping your chest. You try to run, but your legs fail you. You simply crumble to the floor, having just tripped over your own feet. Its better down here anyway. "Just- just leave me alone…"

"You know what-" You hear shuffling, and then Draco sits beside you on the floor. "I'm not leaving."

You glance at him. "Of course not." When he gives you a blank look, you let out a short laugh. "You never do what I tell you."

He chuckles, scooting closer. "I wouldn't be here if I did."

"I know." It barely escapes your lips. Its more of a sigh than words, but they're there.

"(Y/n), I am sorry. About everything," Draco says softly, his fingertips brushing your hair away from your eyes.

"No need to be sorry. The only 'wrong' thing you've ever done to me was tell me the truth about myself, and I hardly count that as doing anything wrong."

Draco blinks, confused. "Then why are you down here crying?"

You let out a deep sigh. "Its nothing important."

"No. Don't lie to me. What happened?"

Your eyes meet his, and for a moment you see a softness and understanding that you've never seen in anyone else. "Just drama. Its nothing."

"God dammit, (y/n)! Just tell me!" Draco groans, running a hand through his pale blond hair. Then he freezes, eyes turning cold. "What's Pansy done to you?"

"Nothing unusual."

"(Y/n)," he leans forward, inches from your face. "What did she do?"

You feel your heart speed up a bit from how close he is, but you ignore it and say, "Only writing notes."

"Yeah? Well, what do these notes usually say?"

You shrug. "Calling me names. Nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"That bitch." Draco stands, his entire body tensing.

"Draco?" You scramble to your feet as he walks quickly down the corridor. You grab your stuff and chase after him. "Draco, where are you going?"

He doesn't answer, not immediately.

"Draco!"

"I'm going to kill her." He sounds like he means it: cold, dangerous. Its frightening how empty his voice is.

"Its not a big deal," you plead, tugging on his black robes. "Please don't hurt her."

He whips around, eyes flashing. "Don't hurt her?! After all this time, she's been bullying you, and you-"

"Its just words! Its not-"

"Why do you always stick up for her?! All she's ever done to you is hurt you, but you talk like she's your best friend!"

"Notes, Draco, she passes notes! Its not a big deal! Why are you so upset?"

"She's causing you pain, and that's a big deal to me." He sighs, calming himself down. "I care about you, a lot, you know. That's why I'm upset."

"Draco, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Well, I do worry about you; I can't help but worry about you." He pauses, pulling your close and pressing a soft kiss to your temple. "I'm just gonna talk to her, make her stop. She's gotta know this isn't okay."

"Don't hurt-"

"I'm not gonna hurt her. At least, I won't if she backs off. Otherwise…" he trails off, shaking his head. "I'll see you around, (y/n). Have a good day." He presses his lips against your cheek this time, and with a dramatic swish, continues down the hall.

Bloody hell, what has your life come to?


	4. Updates

Hello, dearest reader! I apologize for being unable to update as often as I'd prefer, but there's been a lot of stuff going on including but not limited to: school, family issues, not having wifi at home, writer's block, and the distractions of an original work that I'm currently writing! (If you want more infomation on the original work, you can contact me at moonkit26@gmail.com.) To those of you who want more of this story, hit kudos, post a comment, and I will get to you as soon as I can. Don't forget to subscribe. Happy reading!

Love, Mistyshadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey leave a comment at the bottom!
> 
> Also, if you want to request anything, send me an email at moonkit26@gmail.com! If its part of my fandoms, I will try to write the best I possibly can. Hit me up, mate!
> 
> -MoMo


End file.
